A Glorious Kayle
by MiggyMogMow
Summary: Another world suffering the demonic taint. Kayle arrives from the plane of Heavens to destroy it and pass judgement on those who brought it.


**_"Time may warp the innocent._**  
**_The guilty shall forever be."_**  
**_- Almighty Elzabeth, The Cleansing of Iaodin Valley_**

**The winds carried Kayle a message - the stench of abomination.**

**Another world influenced by the damned and demonic. The angel Kayle had arrived from her plane of Heavens to halt the spread. So many worlds embroiled in the chaos; some saved, many lost.**  
**For eons Kayle and her sister angels had fought it, battling against hordes of vile and abhorrent demonic creatures and those lesser races transformed by their powers. The eternal war only grew, engulfing more worlds and more races.**

**Kayle stood on the lush plains, her golden armour engulfed in the glorious rays of the sun. Three creatures from a Hell world prowled this land. They were linked and summoned from a tribal chief to massacre a rival tribe.**  
**She could feel the hatred and murder that lay ahead - the ruined and burning settlement. Kayle walked towards it, her feet leaving the green, waving grasses and through the poor and now dying grasses that now surrounded the ruins.**

**Bodies and body parts littered the place, painted across the ground with streaks of blood and organs. She moved through unaffected. Scenes like this did not shock her, she had seen them thousands of times before. To her, it was merely the result of demonic creatures and the destruction they leave.**

**A high-pitched yelp sounded off in the tall grasses, just passed the edge of the settlement. With a powerful beating of her white and flawless wings she lifted skyward. She hovered roughly four-foot off the ground as she glided towards the disturbance. As she got closer, she could see a trail of dead clumps of grass. The creatures had moved this way.**

**She continued along the trail for twenty metres and she soon spotted them. Feasting on some cow-like animal, three big dog like creatures sat, ripping and chewing away. Blood-red, scaled and hairless, these dog-things were a lesser form of demon. Through murder and terror they grow more powerful - that is the demon way.**

**They sensed the glowing warmth of an angel. They turned, spotting her over the dead grass, her wings pounding down in a slow and precise rhythm, stimulating pieces of grass to flit away from beneath her. Rough snarls crackled and hatred seeped out of them as they prowled towards Kayle.**

**Her wings gave its last beat and she dropped to the ground, level with the Hell fiends. Hate, too, seeped from Kayle. She absolutely despised the creatures of Hell and all that it influenced. She pulled back her sword, pointing to the sky and ready to strike anything down.**  
**As the snarls turned to barks, the dog-things charged, skittering across towards her.**  
**The runes imbued on her ancient sword lit up and in the next moment, the blade bathed in a glorious flame. She poised herself, drew the blade back slightly behind the shoulder and then unleashed a powerful swipe through the air. Although out of the blade's physical reach, a mighty force blew out from it, smashing into a charging demon-dog. In the moment it hit, flames erupted and splashed out from the strike, toasting the nearby grass.**

**The demon-dog's shriek met another as his accomplice hit the ground hard like a flaming meteor. The third demon had reached Kayle and led a ferocious bound at her, maws open presenting a set of bloody, jagged fangs. Her wings gave a burst of wind, pushing her body backward as she brought down her powerful sword. The berserk eyes grew more distinct as the demon's leap sent it through the air, becoming only a inches from snapping into the golden armour. Her sword came down through the face of the dog and out of it's belly, splitting half of it in two as foul red, boiling blood exploded from it.**  
**She twisted sideways and let the now-corpse fly its course, crashing to the ground and tumbling along.**

**The other two recovered and came at her. Even more furious, one ran to Kayle. Another downward swipe from the sword came but the demon bowed down its head and back, narrowly avoiding a half dismembered face. With Kayle off-balance, the demon took its chance, pouncing at her neck. The armoured fingers from her gauntlet whipped across, grabbing the demon's neck and in a smooth motion, twisted and slammed it to the ground. It bounced across and flipped itself back to its feet as the other remaining demon bounded towards her. She met the charge with her own, catching it by surprise and spearing it through with her blade. Blood choked out and spilled down the beast as Kayle slipped out her sword.**

**The last one looked at the angel warily. Slowly it circled and then broke away from her. It dashed eastwards, probably hoping to lose Kayle in the nearby forest.**  
**Kayle blasted off the ground with those grand wings, thrusting forward through the air. She could see the top of the demon as it weaved through the grass.**  
**Kayle took a deep breath and focused. Slowly she pulled back her sword as it began to hum in a buzzing energy. Suddenly she unleashed a strike, firing down a red orb of reckoning, a holy fire gleaned from the plane of Heavens itself.**  
**The orb burned down, zipping through the air. It blasted into the top of the running beast, shattering. Any part it touched burnt it out of existence.**  
**The demon died instantly, leaving only the head and its hind legs on the world, the rest had burned to nothingness.**

**The demonic threat ended, it was time to meet the tribe and chief that had the power to summon them.**

**Kayle glided along, directed by the whispers of darkness emanating from the Tatoma tribe settlement. The sun began to set as her feet touched the ground. A gathering of the inhabitants, of all ages and size stood before her, the leader planted in front of them.**

**"Thou have unleashed an evil unto this world, an evil that angels are born to destroy."**

**The chief readjusted, straightening his posture.**

**"Our tribes have fought for generations. Many have died. Only through elimination could there be peace."**

**A flash of hostility surged through Kayle.**

**_They know how to invoke the darkness. They do not see the fault._**

**"To be influenced and invoke the powers of a demon is an atrocity to the Heavens."**

**The man glared at her, his hands clutching to fists.**

**"Peace only ever comes through power. It is better to attain it now than after a hundred years of war and chaos."**

**_Many tribes inhabit this world. They will use this new power again no doubt._**

**Kayle was still. She could see all the faces from the crowd, all eyes on her. She paid no attention to them for she had little regard for the lesser races of the many worlds she met.**

**"The knowledge you yield is too dangerous to live on. When you ally yourself with the powers of darkness, you invoke the powers of light."**  
**The runes on her sword began to flare up, sending a flash of fear rippling through the crowd. She raised the sword skyward, the flames illuminating her armour.**

**She spoke louder with conviction:**  
**"For crimes against the Heavens, I sentence this tribe and all of its people to death!"**

**Gasps rang throughout the crowd, some froze whilst others turned and ran.**

**The chief flicked his head back and forth into the crowd as if to seek help; an answer. Finding nothing, his body began to brew an anger as he took a defiant step toward Kayle.**

**"Who are you to judge us?!**  
**You are not of this world!**  
**You know nothing of us or the people!"**

**Her azure eyes transfixed on the man in front of her. Inside the helm she scowled.**  
**He took another step and demanded, "By who's right do you do this?!"**

**Her hand gripped the ancient sword's handle tighter.**

**"An angel's!"**

**_"If you seek a demonic power,_**  
**_Expect a greater one - the angels"_**  
**_- Furious Kayle, Last Lesson of the Tatoma Tribe_**


End file.
